gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Kinu Vote Spamming Crisis
The Kinu Vote Spamming Crisis occurred on 22 November 2015. The perpetrator was the as of yet unknown Kinu Vote Spamming Troll, who spammed a polling series to determine the best Fates Waifu. Such vote spamming may have been happening earlier due to abnormalities in voting and past voting spikes, although 22 November 2015 was when the situation turned into a crisis. Prelude No one knows how long vote rigging has been going on specifically from the Kinu Vote Spamming Troll. However, notable abnormalities in polling were noticed in the polling series Which Fire Emblem Fates Character Do You Like The Most?. Kinu was an obscure character before this polling series, as are most of the child units due to a lack of exposure in Fire Emblem Fates. However, there were some spikes over a short time period during polling where Kinu went from having very few votes to beating all other candidates by a significant margin. Often, this happened overnight. Most surprising of all, Kinu won the polling series when prior to the series, she was almost never talked about. To say that Kinu Vote Spamming Troll was involved in the Which Fire Emblem Fates Character Do You Like The Most? polling series is impossible to prove, but in retrospect, it is suspected to be the case by many individuals, including the topic creator. Nominations For Favorite Waifu Poll After the conclusion of the Which Fire Emblem Fates Character Do You Like The Most? polling series, Charged151 decided to create the new polling series Who Is Your Favorite Waifu? Twenty-five potential waifus were nominated and five polls were created to whittle down this potential group to a group of ten (the maximum limit for a GameFAQs poll). Kinu was one of the twenty-five nominated, and entered the third group (Round 3) due to the five groups being decided alphabetically. Initial Polling For Favorite Waifu Poll (Round 3) <19-20 November 2015> During Round 3 (which was started on ), where the fives choices were Hinoka, Kagerou, Kinu, Lilith, and Luna. The poll started out with Hinoka being the clear leader with Lilith and others close behind. The poll was started at approximately 11pm at night and about two hours later, Hinoka was in the lead with Luna in second. Kinu was closely behind Luna in third place. Things changed rapidly after this in the span of two hours. Kinu received over 20+ votes in a short time window. Because of this, Kinu won the round with 35 votes. In second place was Hinoka at 18 votes. Due to the poll being created during the night, this vote spike was explained due to being created so late, but this trend of vote spiking would continue. Crisis (Round 6) <22 November 2015> After the first five rounds of the Who Is Your Favorite Waifu? polling series was finished, a bracket of ten waifus was assembled. Kinu was among them. The poll was created just before 3:00pm. By 4:30pm, Azura was in first, Soleil was in second, and Kinu was in third. Over a very short time interval (90 minutes maximum), the number of votes Kinu had spiked. She went from having a single digit amount of votes to having ultimately 27 votes. Many users noticed how suspicious this was and many people were upset. This is thus an example of vote stuffing at its finest. Ultimately, the poll's results were illegitimate, and the poll had to be redone. It should be noted some users wanted the current voting results to be used despite the results being illegitimate...with several blaming this poll based on people not accepting Kinu and others saying that the polling series should not be considered legitimate due to redoing a round because of the results. Aftermath It was decided by the topic creator to redo Round 6 with the innate GameFAQs poll and a "post-based" vote system. The spike in Kinu's votes were not observed this, although Kinu was in the top five that passed to Round 7. Kinu did not pass Round 7 though. The series was ultimately won by Azura with Flora in a very close second. The Kinu Vote Spamming Troll got a page created in this wikia. He was originally called the "Anonymous Vote Spamming Troll", although this changed to be its current name at a later time. Some people have elected to use the term "Furry" to describe Kinu fans, although this has largely quieted down at this point. Charged151 does only "post-based" polls now due to GameFAQs' innate IP-locked polls not preventing vote stuffing. Category:Events